


Winter.

by CaptainCorale



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Happy Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCorale/pseuds/CaptainCorale
Summary: There's a lot of things that Gabriel hates about Winter. (Porny chicken soup for the soul: A collection of ficlets, drabbles, etc to keep you warm over the coldest months coming.)





	

**Winter**

**Chapter One - The Dark**

The only way Gabriel Reyes enjoyed Winter was whilst watching it on TV in California. As an L.A baby, he was a 'Summer Child' through and through, and another Winter spent living in a Swiss military HQ would surely mean a frostbitten, miserable end to him. If it wasn’t days spent in darkness, pale, sallow skin from a lack of sunshine, or everyone looking depressed and sour, then it was stodgy stews for dinner every night, ugly sweaters and cold toes.

Winter was the worst, period. 

That morning as he reluctantly woke up, predictably it was pitch black in the bedroom that he’d at some point come to think of as _theirs_. He hated the dark mornings. It could be seven a.m, it could be three a.m, how were you supposed to know? You felt groggy as crap when you got up, or paranoid when you woke up early that you’d already missed your alarm.

The worst. 

He grunted a little, cleared his throat and blearily looked around for the glow of the alarm clock. Moving around he realised Jack had crawled over into his spot again and nudged him onto the wrong side of the bed, leaving Gabriel a bit disoriented. How did he do that, he thought irritably as he watched Jack drool on _Gabriel's_ pillow. Jack Morrison was some kind of blanket hogging, spot stealing, sleep ninja. He sighed, leaning up an elbow to look around properly for the clock. It was a relief to see that it was only five a.m. Still plenty of time to catch some zeds, he told himself happily as he lay down on his back again. The gentle pitter-patter of icy rain let itself be known against the window, and it was comforting to know that he didn’t have to face the terrible weather for hours yet. He kissed Jack on the cheek, and settled closer to him to get warm again. 

As true romance would have it, just then Jack farted in his sleep. The suddenness of it in that peaceful moment had Gabriel laughing loudly. The bed shook underneath him as he tried (and failed) to suppress his laughter. 

“The hell you laughin’ at, Gabe?” Jack croaked, woken up by Gabriel’s chuckling. 

“Nothing, nothing,” he said, wiping a tear or mirth away from the corner of his eye. “Go back to sleep.” 

“Hate it when you do that.” 

Gabriel bit his lip hard, laughter bubbling inside him again. “Sorry, _cariño_ ,” he said, his voice breaking an octave. 

Jack grunted, and shifted to curl into Gabriel’s side, pressing his cold nose into his throat and throwing an arm to drape over his stomach. Still smiling, Gabriel brought Jack closer, trailed a hand over his bare back before threading it into his blond hair, overcome with affection for his gassy paramour.

It must be love, Gabe thought, if a fuckin’ fart had him all doey-eyed. 

Jack sniffed and went stiff in his arms.

“Oh, my God, Gabe. Did you fart?”

Gabriel helplessly burst out laughing all over again.

“Jeez, Gabe! Is that what woke me up? It stinks, man.”

Gabe choked, and laughed so hard he’d nearly doubled over on himself by this point.

“It’s not funny, Gabe!” Jack snapped, and poked him. He was the crankiest motherfucker when he woke up. 

“It was _you_!” Gabe shouted back through his breathlessness. “Fuckin’ _gringo,_ you can’t even eat a single taco!” 

“Shut _up_! Now you’re just _lying_.”

Gabe just cackled more.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Gabriel laughing in his sleep sometimes, and Jack is like ??? stahpit gabe
> 
> \--
> 
> come say hello on [ tumblr ](http://captaincorale.tumblr.com/) if you like! i'm definitely a buttface shitposter tho.
> 
> If you enjoyed my work, please consider [ buying me a coffee ](http://https://ko-fi.com/cptncorale/) so I can sit and write in coffee shops and be super powered with caffeine!


End file.
